


Switch Play

by SkywalkerForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom!Ben, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Domme!Rey, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Happy Ending, Impact Play, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Reylo - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub!Ben, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever
Summary: sub!Rey + Domme!Rey = Switch!PlayWritten for the 50 Shades of Rey Collection.  Rey and Ben are paired for the Switch Night charity fundraiser at a BDSM club. They have never met before, both are natural Dominants, and both will sub for the other. It's harder than it looks.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 89
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	Switch Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlavorofKylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/gifts).



> Dedication: For FlavorofKylo, who likes it when Rey is in charge. :)

~*~

The door was unmarked. Rey swiped her key card over the reader and stepped through the nondescript entrance. It wasn’t the biggest or nicest club in town, but the security was unmatched. Potential members were screened and interviewed in person before being granted access with a prized key card. Every member signed waivers and agreements to a lengthy list of club rules, including a clause not to ‘out’ other members in their regular, everyday lives should you know or meet them outside of the club. 

Tonight’s security guard was not a big man, but every bulge under his uniform shirt was pure muscle. “Evening, Mark,” Rey said with a smile while pulling out her ID and plopping her bags onto the counter.

“Evening,” he answered in his deep voice with the faint Southern accent. “It raining yet?” 

“Not yet. Supposed to start in the new couple of hours.”

The building, of course, had no windows. Rey waited with her hands in her jeans pockets as Mark scanned her ID and poked through her bags. 

“Any alcohol, drugs, or weapons?” He asked mechanically in spite of the rather large sign behind him forbidding those items in the club. 

She smiled easily. “Not unless you count the stilettos.”

He grinned in return, handing over her garment bag and tote. “Have a good night, ma’am.”

Rey thanked him as he unlocked the security door that led to the women’s dressing room. The crowd was bigger than she had expected. Apparently, Switch Night was popular at the Labyrinth BDSM club. It was her first time for the event here, although she’d attended similar nights back home.

Kaydel waved at her from across the room and she made her way across the dressing area. “Rey!” The shorter woman stood in front of her, eyes wide. “I am SO glad you’re here! I need help!” 

“Okay…” Rey answered, setting her bags down.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I even signed up for this,” Kaydel continued, her words running together breathlessly. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. You know, branch out a little. Explore something new.”

“I think that’s the point – “

Kaydel cut her off - “But I am the subbiest sub who ever subbed!”

“And? - ”

“And they paired me with Jannah!”

“Kay - ”

“She’s the scariest fucking Domme here!” Kaydel wailed.

Rey took her friend by the face, hands on either cheek, and said in her gentlest, stern Domme voice, “Kay! Calm down.”

She quieted immediately. Subbiest sub, indeed.

Rey moved her hands down to rub Kaydel’s shoulders. “Just relax. It’s a charity event for fun. No one will be judging.”

“But I don’t know what to DO!”

Rey paused, considering. “What’s your favorite thing for your play partner to do to you?”

She gave a little shrug. “Going down on me, I guess.”

“Well, there you go.” Rey pronounced with a smile. “Just have her eat your pussy for an hour.”

Kaydel’s eyes got big again. “What if she gets bored?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What if she wants to stop?”

  
“Then she’ll safeword.”

“What if her mouth gets tired?”

Propping her hands on her hips, Rey asked pointedly, “Do _you_ complain or stop when your mouth gets tired?”

Kaydel looked offended. “Of course not!”

Rey patted her shoulders and stepped back as Kaydel nodded in understanding.

“Just remember,” Rey said, unzipping her garment bag. “Everyone who’s here made a monetary donation to be here and it’s for a good cause.”

Kaydel was already dressed in her skimpy play clothes and sat to wait as Rey kicked off her flip-flops and shed her jeans and t-shirt. “So, who’d you get matched with?”

“Um, Ben Solo,” she answered vaguely, pulling her clothes off the hangar.

“Ben Solo?!” Kaydel gasped. “Oh, my Goddess.”

“What? Is something wrong?” Rey asked, tugging tight spandex over her hips.

“Are you kidding me?” she gaped. “You’ve never seen him?”

“Just the headshot they sent. He’s a regular, right?” Rey asked, reaching for her shoes. Anxiety clenched low in her belly. She’d signed the contract that all the participants had been vetted for safety and discretion. It was the only way she’d agree to play with a stranger. She knew a few people by name after being a member for a month, but not many.

“Giiiiirl.” Kaydel stood, shaking her head. “Then I am _not_ ruining the surprise. Finish getting dolled-up.” With a wink, she headed toward the restrooms.

Rey watched her walk away before turning to the mirror. Her sub outfit was a sapphire blue spandex halter top and mini skirt. She’d wanted something flexible since she didn’t know what she’d be doing tonight. At least, not for the first half. As instructed by the event host, she and Ben had exchanged brief information through the club’s website about hard limits and safewords, but nothing about what was planned.

Pulling her long, brown hair up into a ponytail, Rey secured it with a jewel-studded band that matched her clothes. Her flats matched, too, and she knew they preferred that subs go barefoot, but she really hated walking on public floors without shoes. Her makeup was understated, nothing too dark, and she debated braiding her hair, but left it to hang loose from the band. She didn’t know about Ben, but she liked ponytails when she had a female sub. Gave her something to hold onto. 

Finally, she took a black leather band from her bag and wrapped it around her wrist before stashing her things in her locker.

Everything in the main room was black and grey. Black equipment, couches, and benches. Black-painted concrete floors. Grey walls with black sconce lights hung around in geometric patterns. A shiny black bar where non-alcoholic drinks and snacks were served and the black DJ booth where a tall, bald man wearing headphones set the mood with techno music.

Rey approached the bar and ordered a bottle of vitamin water. She disliked plastic bottles, but there were recycling bins in all the corners. And glassware in a sex club was a bad idea. Leaning against the bar, she looked around. Couples and small groups mingled, speaking and smiling. The first thirty minutes had been designated as meet and greet time for pairs to chat and get comfortable with each other or discuss their evening plans.

A tall, dark-haired man approached her. “Rey?”

“Yes.” Her mouth went dry as she recognized his face from his picture.

He held out his hand, smiling. “Ben Solo.”

_Holy shit. HE was Ben Solo?_

Oh, yeah, she knew him. Everybody knew him or knew of him here. She’d watched him from across the room for a month. Why had she never asked his name? 

Taking his hand, she returned the smile. His hand was large and firm and warm. The rest of him was also large and firm and his brown eyes were as warm as his grip. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said.

From behind her, the bartender asked what he wanted to drink. “Just water,” Ben said, releasing her hand. 

Water bottle in one hand, Ben placed the other gently on her elbow. “Would you like to sit?”

She nodded and followed him to one of the marked-off areas. The club had been divided into numbered sections and each Dom had reserved a spot for their portion of play. Ben led her to a small couch and waited for her to sit before he joined her, angling his body to face her. There was a black bag, very similar to her own tote, on the floor. His toy bag, she assumed.

Tucking one leg under the other, she slid back and leaned against the side of the sofa. Ben put his bottle on the floor and rested his arm on the back of the couch, mirroring her. He could have touched her if he’d extended his arm, but he didn’t.

“I’ve been watching you,” he said casually. “You’re new. Been here about a month?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Travel assignment for work.”

“Oh?” he asked. “How long will you be in town?”

“About six months,” she replied. “Maybe longer, depending on how things go.” She sipped her water. “I wouldn’t mind, actually. This is a nice city. You?”

“Lived here all my life.” His smile was easy and friendly and it calmed her nerves. She’d only ever seen his Dom persona and it was powerful. Not intimidating, exactly. And not a show-off like some of the Doms who pranced around with their whips and floggers like they were some kind of gift to submissives everywhere. Ben was shirtless and his muscular body was beautiful, but he didn’t oil himself and preen like a braggart. His features were strong, but kind. In scenes, he was firm but not cruel.

With a start, she realized that he’d asked her a question and she jerked her attention back. “I’m sorry…”

He quirked a crooked smile. “I asked how long you’ve been in the lifestyle?”

“Oh! About five years. My college roommate and I went to a club in Tampa our senior year and I was hooked.”

He nodded, picking up and crinkling the thin water bottle. “I didn’t mean to sound like a creeper when I said I’d been watching you, but you _are_ hard to miss.”

Rey felt her cheeks flush and smiled. “Full transparency, Ben,” she sipped her own drink, “you are _also_ very hard to miss.”

He smiled in return. “I’m glad we finally got to talk. Quick question, though.” He shifted toward her, making his eye contact more direct. “I’ve only seen you Dom. Are you nervous?”

She screwed the cap on her bottle and tapped the top. “ _Yes!_ ” She answered, relieved that he’d broached the subject. “This will definitely be out of my usual comfort zone. But the charity this is for – the women and children’s shelter? I volunteer there. They do good work.”

“Indeed, they do.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “How long since you’ve been topped?”

“Um….” Her eyes roamed as she thought back. “It’s been a few years.” She had volunteered as sub to help a friend who was learning to Domme. Rey turned her eyes back to him. “You?”

He took a swig of water. “Longer than that. And yes. I’m nervous, too.” He touched the back of hand lightly. “But talking to you helps.”

She brushed her fingertips against his wrist in return. “Yes, it does.”

The music changed to something with a deeper bass and the lights dimmed. All around them, couples were pairing off for their scenes. “Looks like it’s show time,” she murmured.

Ben unfolded his tall body and stood, holding out his hand. She took it and rose to stand before him. Taking a step back, she unwrapped the leather strap from her wrist. Because pairs would be switching roles, the club safety monitors were requiring the submissive in each scene to be designated with a collar around the neck or a gag in the mouth. 

Laying the strap across her palms, she asked, “Can I have a moment? Before we start.”

“All the time you need,” he answered easily.

Rey had been mentally preparing herself all day, but now that she was here, she knew she wasn’t quite ready. She knew herself and she would not respond well to his power over her unless she was in the right head space. Taking a deep, centering breath, she held her palms out to him and lowered her gaze to the floor. 

He took the strap and held it to her mouth. “Open,” he said quietly. She did and he slipped the strap between her teeth and fastened it behind her head. It was wide enough that her mouth couldn’t close and firm so it wouldn’t compress when she bit down. “Show me a hand gesture to use as your safeword,” he said. She extended three fingers. “Thank you.” His voice seemed deeper now. “Tap me when you’re ready.”  
  


Rey stepped toward him until they were almost touching and she could feel his body heat. With a breathing technique she used in meditation, she inhaled deeply, focusing on his scent and his aura. He smelled clean. His presence was strong. She pushed out all thoughts of fear as she prepared her mind and body to obey. 

With a final, filling breath, she exhaled into her place of submission and tapped his hip lightly with her finger. 

Eyes on the floor, she watched him step back, take a seat on the couch, and set the toy bag beside him.

“Shoes off,” he said. “Then come sit on my lap.”

He arranged her so that her legs were on either side of his, straddling his lap. His warm hands cupped her feet, already cool from being bare. He caressed them and she was glad she’d gone for that deluxe pedicure. 

As his hands moved higher, exploring her legs slowly, she kept her eyes trained on his muscular chest and abs and those low-slung pants that hit below his hips. The pants were snug, and when he shifted her on his lap to reach under her skirt, she felt she bulge of his thigh muscles tighten, hard and huge. She wanted to press her cunt to that thigh and ride it until her pussy was spent and trembling. It was already so wet and hungry.

His hands squeezing her ass cheeks snapped her attention back and she realized he’d pushed her short skirt up around her waist. “Look at me,” he said. Had he caught her fantasizing about grinding on his leg?

She raised her eyes to his, taking in his deep gaze heating with desire. His fingertips slid up her bare sides and around to her back. Her skin lit up hot everywhere his hands touched. He was taking it slow, warming her up. He looked down, exploring the tops of her breasts now with his fingertips, teasing the line where her halter top barely concealed her nipples. She kept her eyes on his face. Submission 101: Don’t move until you’re told.

He slipped his fingers into her top, flicking the nipples beneath, then sliding the fabric down to expose her breasts. Up close, his hair was luscious. The almost-black waves framed his clean-shaven face and she resisted the urge to reach out and run her fingers through those locks. She would, though. Later. When he was hers to play with. The thought made her smile.

Abruptly, she realized his hand were no longer fondling her breasts and he was staring at her, hands on her knees. Oh, she was _definitely_ caught daydreaming this time. Straight up busted. She braced for the reprimand. At least a swat on her ass. 

Instead, he reached over to the toy bag and pulled out two small cups and a condom. His voice had a hint of amusement as he said, “Let me help you focus.” Leaning back, he unfastened his pants, never taking his eyes from hers. She could tell he was palming himself and, damn, she wanted to look down but she waited, her breaths increasing in anticipation. She’d seen enough of an outline through his pants to know that he was hung.

He stroked faster, his knuckles brushing her upper thigh. “Address me as ‘Sir’,” he said. “Do I have your attention now?”

“Yesh, Shir,” she answered as best she could, her voice a muffled mumble around the gag.

He stopped and held up the condom. “Put this on. You may look and touch.”

Rey took the small, square package and looked down and… _oh, gods, yes_. With one hand, she stroked the long, thick length and lifted it into her palm. It was heavy and hot and soft and she stroked a bulging vein with her thumb.

His voice stopped her. “Put the condom on.”

She did as she was told, noticing that it was not lubricated. When she was done, he lifted her by the waist, positioned his tip at her vagina, and pushed her down onto his length in one strong motion. Even though she was plenty wet, the stretch burned. He hadn’t checked her to see if she was wet. He had yet to touch her pussy at all. Maybe it was a test. What kind of Domme would she be if she couldn’t take a big dick without a warm-up?

“Arms behind your back,” he instructed. “I’m not going to restrain you, but you are to hold absolutely still. Do you understand?”

“Yesh, Shir,” she mumbled, tucking her arms so that her forearms rested against her lower back.

“Eyes down and no movement,” he repeated. “You just sit there and warm my cock.”

She bowed her head. It would be easier if he tied her arms. He was definitely testing her by using mental restraint instead of ropes. 

He picked up one of the cups and she could finally see that it was a small, clear suction cup. With a dip of his head, he licked her right nipple, rolling his tongue around it once, twice, three times before he sat back. The cup was the exact size to fit around her small, pink areola. Holding the cup in one hand, he started to slowly twist the dial on the end. This was why he’d made her look down. He wanted her to watch as the suction drew her nipple out further and further into the cup. 

Her pussy clenched around his dick and he paused. With a small, satisfied grunt he increased the suction on her nipple even more. When the cup was full of her stretched, pink flesh and her fingernails were gouging her arm to keep from squirming, he stopped. And started on the other side.

She didn’t even try to stop clenching around his length as her left nipple was sucked and stretched into the cup. By the time he stopped, her toes were curled tight and she could smell her own arousal running down her thighs.

Starting at her hairline, he began to gently stroke his fingers down the back of her neck, playing with the tiny hairs that stood on end at his touch. He reached her shoulder blades and caressed between them along her spine. Reaching the back strap of her top, he released it with one hand and tugged the spandex down and away, discarding it on the floor. “Close your eyes,” he murmured into her ear and she shivered.

With one finger, he touched her jaw and tilted her head up, stretching her neck taught. She felt his lips brush that sensitive skin, suckling the pulse point, trailing warm breaths down to her shoulder, little nips along her collar bone, light kisses at the hollow of her neck. His hands cupped her breasts and lingered there. He stroked the undersides with gentle swirls of his fingertips, his mouth still pressed to her neck.

The pressure of his lips increased when his hands moved down to her knees and began to trail their way up her thighs. When he reached the crease of her legs, she clenched around him, willing his fingers to keep going. He sucked harder, adding a gentle bite to the pressure as his fingers brushed the outer lips of her pussy. When he slid one hand up to pull her labia taut and slipped two fingers along the sides of her clit, it was all she could do not to buck against him, begging for more pressure. 

Deftly avoiding the tip of her clit, he stroked along the sides, his fingers growing slick as he coaxed a pounding pulse of blood into her sex. She moaned, he hadn’t told her not to make noise, and his cock swelled tighter inside her. Abruptly, he pulled his mouth from her neck and leaned back against the sofa. He stretched her even tighter and, she couldn’t see, but she could feel the heat of his thumb as it hovered just at the very tip of her swollen and aching clit. 

His voice sounded far away when he said, “Don’t come without permission.”

She whimpered an assent and clamped her teeth down on the leather strap when he finally brushed that little bundle of nerves with the tip of his finger. Slowly, so slowly, he circled her nub as his other hand pushed up, pulling her sex tighter and tighter. “You should see this,” she heard through the blood pounding in her ears. “Your little clit is dancing for me. Twitching and clenching with just the lightest touch.”

She didn’t need to see. Her whole body was clenched with the same anticipation. Her heart was pounding. Her feet were curled and her thighs were tight and her hands were balled into fists. A thin sheen of sweat broke out when the slow circling of her clit turned into gentle rubbing side to side. Just when she thought she would explode, he stopped.

Only years of discipline kept her from opening her eyes and cursing at him in frustrated denial. She did whimper, though. Loudly.

She felt his hands on her breasts gently removing the suction cups. Pain seared each nipple as the devices were removed and she was acutely aware of the air in the room brushing those overly sensitized peaks.

“Open your knees further,” he said huskily. The movement tightened her sex around his cock as he reached up and pulled the gag from her mouth and let it fall onto her chest, wet with spittle. With one hand, he reached down and spread the lips of her sex open and tight and pressed his thumb to her clit with the other. “Look at me.”

Rey opened her eyes and was met with his whiskey-colored gaze intent on her. His eyes were bright with arousal. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir,” Rey panted. “Please.”

“Can I kiss you?”

The question startled her, but she answered quickly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Lean close,” he instructed.

Rey canted toward him and felt his lips against her ear. His breath was hot as he spoke quietly. “My hands will stay where they are. Grind yourself against me until you come.” And then his mouth was on hers, his full lips capturing her own.

She began to rub against his thumb. The motion created friction not just against her clit, but also inside her as his dick was pushed in deeper with the rocking motion. Splitting her attention between his mouth and her aching clit made her hyper-aware of both and prolonged the building edge of orgasm. And he knew exactly what he was doing.

She was bucking frantically on his lap when she finally fell over the edge into white hot bliss and wailed her release into his kiss. He devoured it hungrily, pressing hard against her mouth and taking every gasping breath and keening cry.

She was just starting to slow when he pulled away from her mouth and leaned down to take a swollen nipple into his mouth. The sting and pull of his lips on that hyper-sensitized nub pushed her over again and she came with a surprised shout, clenching on his hard length and milking it with her pulsing walls as he sucked and licked and flicked her tender nipple.

Again, he let her ease down just a little before putting his hands around her waist and raising her hips so that only the crown of his dick was inside her. When he took the second nipple into his mouth, she shattered again, clenching and clutching his sensitive head and he growled his pleasure while ravishing her breast.

She would have fallen over if he hadn’t been holding her waist when the spasms of orgasm finally stopped. Collapsing against his chest, she felt tears leak down her cheeks, her eyes watering from the overstimulation. 

He gave her time to recover, stroking her back gently and running his fingertips lightly along her forearms, still held behind her. His chest was hard against her cheek and she eagerly inhaled his masculine scent. She pressed her lips to his breastbone as the aftershocks faded. 

When he finally lifted her off and helped her to stand, she felt his dick bumping against her leg. A reminder that he was not finished. Scooting forward, he pulled her skirt down and off slowly, caressing her ass with both hands. Lifting the collar up to her mouth, he slid it once again between her teeth. It was cold and drenched in spit. She kept her face carefully neutral to hide her dislike. 

“Turn around for me,” he said quietly and reached for one of the many vinyl padded cushions stacked at each station. “On your knees,” he instructed, dropping a pad in front of her. 

Arms still behind her back, she dropped shakily to her knees, grateful he hadn’t told her to kneel on the concrete. Squatting, he placed another mat further out. “Head down on that mat, knees as far apart as you can.”

Getting her head onto the mat without the use of her arms took some maneuvering that gave him quite a show, she was sure. She spread her knees and he toed them even farther apart with the tip of his boot, making her position a balancing act that took more concentration than she’d expected.

Without preamble, he knelt, grabbed her arms still folded behind her, and shoved the full length of his cock into her wet and worked pussy. _Yes_ , she breathed around the gag as he started to thrust. He was thick and hard and filled her completely with long strokes. 

There was nothing fancy about the act. Just good, old-fashioned power fucking. He was so strong that her knees lifted off the floor with every thrust and her forehead dug into the mat. After several long minutes, he slowed and slid his hands down her butt cheeks to explore her asshole. With her head down and back arched, she was completely spread for him. He lubricated her with her own juices and dipped one thumb inside, circling and stretching gently.

Rey had listed anal sex as a hard limit. Not that she didn’t like it – she actually loved it. But it wasn’t something she wanted to do with a stranger. She hadn’t said anything about fingering, though.

He slipped his other thumb inside and she moaned at the stretch. Okay, _that_ was good.

Ben spread his other fingers and his hands completely cupped her ass, even with his thumbs inside her. In that position, he began to thrust again.

A deep, guttural moan of pleasure rolled from her throat as he pounded deep inside her. His thumbs pulled and stretched her ass to match the stretch of her pussy and even the stretch of her neck as the mat slipped slowly forward. 

Again, her whole body was clenched as she struggled to hold the position. She was grunting with every slap of her sex against him now and saliva ran out of her mouth into a growing puddle on the mat. She felt like she was being split in half when his orgasm crested and he came with a long groan of satisfaction.

He slowed, thrusting with concentrated jerks, emptying completely inside her. He didn’t pull out right away, but lingered as he softened and slid his thumbs out slowly. 

Blood was pounding in her head when he released her arms and pulled her, slowly and gently, into a sitting position. She was dizzy and he held her close against his chest while the room stopped spinning. Her breathing steadied and he unfasted the gag before pulling out and discarding the condom.

Sitting back on the floor, he pulled her into his lap and began to massage her arms and back. She relaxed into it, humming in pleasure. Noises of play continued around them, but she tuned them out, focusing solely on his warm, strong hands as they released the tension in her muscles.

A staff member brought them bottles of water and an aftercare blanket which he wrapped around her before holding the bottle up to her mouth to drink. She let her eyes wander lazily and saw Kaydel and Jannah tangled together on a giant bean bag, kissing passionately. 

Eventually, the music grew softer and the lights a little brighter, signalling the end of the first session. Rey turned to face Ben, smiling. “Wow,” she said softly.

“Wow,” he nodded, his face still flushed. His hair was mussed and she braved pushing it back from his forehead now that the scene was over. He didn’t complain. In fact, his eyes got softer as she ran her hand down his chest. 

“I need to go change,” she said quietly. With grace she didn’t expect from such long legs, he stood and pulled her to her feet, keeping a steadying hand on her lower back. 

When she didn’t sway, he stepped back, holding her gaze. “Where do you want me?”

She looked across the room and nodded. “Section twelve.” She turned her eyes back to him. “Thirty minutes.”

He inclined his head and she gathered her clothes and shoes as he began to clean the area, as was his responsibility as the Dom. Holding the blanket around her, Rey headed for the dressing room.

~*~

Rey took a seat in front of the mirror and let the blanket drop to pool on the floor. It was her ritual to prepare in the nude. The face looking back at her in the mirror was a sight. Messy lipstick and lines of mascara were smeared beautifully across her face framed by loose hairs frizzed around her hairline. She was sure Ben had loved it. A Dominant’s reward was to have a sub with wrecked makeup gazing up, smiling. 

Almost regretfully, she began to clean her face with a wipe. Saliva was dried on her cheek and a hickey was darkening at the base of her neck. She’d wear a scarf to work on Monday and think of Ben every time she saw it in the mirror until it faded. He was nothing if not memorable.

When her face was clean, she started with her eyes. Slowly, she applied dark liner and smoky eyeshadow. This was also part of her ritual – preparing her look. The process was stimulating and conversely meditative. She expected mental and physical preparation from her subs and required no less from herself. She dabbed light, faint glitter to her cheekbones and temples and, finally, painted her lips deep red. 

After covering her sore nipples with Band-Aids, she stood and removed a black leather corset from her garment bag. It was not boned. She didn’t want restricted movement tonight, but it was tight enough to push her breasts up into fleshy mounds. Her matching leather skirt was short and laced up the front, revealing her bare sex to the discerning observer.

Her strappy shoes had a silver metal stiletto heel that matched the gromets on her corset and highlighted her red painted toenails. With the high heels, the top of her head might reach Ben’s nose, she thought, amused. Taking her hair down, she brushed it out and slid a straightener over it until the length hung over her shoulders in a sleek sheet. She finished with a subtle spritz of glitter spray.

As the final touch, she applied red glue-on fake nails. Her job had strict regulations about fingernails so she couldn't grow them out. And though these weren’t long, they were pointed enough to stimulate the skin with prickles of sharpness.

Blocking out the noises of women getting ready around her, she rested her hands on her knees and breathed deeply, focusing her energy to mentally prepare for the scene. Ben was a Dominant to his core. She had no idea how he’d respond to being topped, but he was here voluntarily. She had to remind herself of that. And she was no lightweight herself.

With a final deep breath, she stood and collected her toy bag.

~*~

He was waiting beside the restraint table at station twelve and she suppressed a satisfied smile when his eyes went wide as she approached. The only difference in his attire was that he was barefoot. She stopped in front of him and waited. 

His eyes roved over her, approving. Mistake number one for a submissive. A natural response for a Dominant. He wanted to speak. She could see it working in his jaw. He was trying to hold back. 

“You can speak,” she said. “I haven’t collared you yet.”

“You look fucking amazing.” The words tumbled out and she smiled. What woman didn’t appreciate a compliment like that?

The lights and music changed again signally the start of the second session. “Do you need time to prepare?” she asked.

“No, ma’am.” He looked entirely too calm for a sub, but he dropped to his knees and offered her a leather strap on his palms, just as she had done.

She hadn’t instructed him to kneel, but she appreciated the effort and willingness. 

Taking the strap from his hands, she bent forward and fastened it around his neck, trailing her fingertips over the tiny hairs around the buckle before stepping away.

He lowered his eyes to the floor and waited.

Rey walked around him and stopped when she reached his back. She had only glimpsed it before and now she drank him in with her eyes. He was broad and muscular and beautiful. Too beautiful to ever be striped by her whip, she thought. Squatting behind him, she ran her hands over his skin, relishing the hardness beneath her palms. Oh, how she’d love to plant her hands there and feel those muscles bunch while she pegged his ass.

Standing again, she stepped around him and stood close enough that her thigh could brush his face. She cupped his cheek, tilting his chin up. “You will only speak when I ask you a question and you will address me as ‘My Lady’.” 

To his credit, he did not answer. She had not asked a question.

“Arms at your sides,” she instructed, rubbing her thumb over his full lips. “Using just this gorgeous mouth, take off my skirt.”

She had chosen the laced skirt for just this purpose and the warmth of his breath on her thigh sent shivers up her spine as he began to tug the laces loose with his teeth. She stroked his hair as he worked his way up, heat pooling between her legs with every brush of his lips or nose. When he reached the top, he pulled the final string loose and tugged the skirt away with his teeth. 

She stood before him clad only in her corset and heels and she didn’t miss the hunger in his eyes as he gazed at her sex only inches from his face. Gripping his hair a little tighter, she drew him close. “Kiss me,” she breathed, spreading her legs to open for him.

He captured her cunt with his lips and kissed like he would on the mouth, licking and sucking and caressing her clit with his tongue. Rey closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. “Yes, just like that,” she murmured. He delved deeper, slipping his tongue inside her. She moaned again, feeling her nipples harden under the leather corset. He was good, taking his time, not rushing for a response. A coil of desire tightened low in her gut, beginning to burn as he worked her with his mouth.

Before her orgasm could start to build, though, she pulled away and tugged his head back further. “Close your mouth and keep it closed.” When he did, she rubbed her soaking wet pussy over his lips, coating him with her juices. She covered his nose and instructed him to inhale her fluids. His shoulders tightened between her legs. He was getting uncomfortable.

Releasing his hair, she squatted down until she was eye-level with him and took his face in her hands. “Do you know why I like to do that, Ben?”

“No, my Lady,” he answered. His eyes were tight, like his hands that were balled into fists.

“Because I want my subs to inhale the scent of their Mistress with every breath they take,” she said quietly. He just stared at her, his eyes bright and hard.

“Stand up,” she said abruptly, rising to her feet. She stood close to him as she began to caress his chest. He kept his eyes straight forward, his jaw clenched tight. “I can tell this is hard for you, Ben. But you’re doing so good.” She kept her voice soft but firm. His skin was smooth and warm under her exploring hands. She raised her eyes to meet his. “Will you trust me?”

He swallowed and some of the feral look dissipated from his eyes. Submission was hard. Much harder than being the top, she thought. Ben was working his jaw and finally let out a shaky breath. “Yes,” he answered. “Yes, my Lady.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his chest in a simple kiss.

Slowly, she knelt before him and unfastened his pants. As she pulled them down, she took her time to touch him and press feather-light kisses to his hips and thighs. Those legs. They were even more gorgeous than she had imagined.

When he was naked, she led him to the restraint table and guided him to lay on his back. Making her way slowly around, she cuffed his wrists and ankles to the four corners. “Unf,” she grunted, admiring his taut form. “You look so amazing strapped to my table.” 

Walking to the head, she leaned down until her loose hair fell around her face. “I’m sure it goes without saying, don’t come without permission. Now, may I kiss you?”

He answered immediately. “Yes, my Lady.”

She smiled and pressed her lips gently to his and lingered, smelling her own scent. She kissed under his ear and down his neck. She kissed her way across his chest, trailing her loose tresses over his skin. She pricked his nipples with the tips of her fingernails. She raked her fingernails over his skin, just enough to increase sensation and leave light marks, then went back over those same spots with the softness of her hair. She kissed her way down his body, noting that he was getting more and more tense instead of more relaxed.

When she reached the foot of the table, she removed several objects from her toy bag before settling into the cut-out portion of the table between his legs. He was spread completely open for her, clean and smooth. 

Gently, she ran her fingers up his thighs to the crease of his legs then between his butt cheeks, gliding her way slowly toward his anus. She touched him, careful to avoid using her fingernail. He clenched nicely. Using her tongue next, she worked around his tightness, slipping her tongue inside until he relaxed. 

She licked her way up, massaging his taint with her tongue, tasting and suckling his scrotum until it tightened in her mouth. She moved up to his penis and licked a long stripe up his erect length, stopping at the top to swirl her tongue around his tip. He moaned when she stopped.

Reaching between her legs, she wet her hand with her fluids and used it to lube his shaft as she began to stroke him. Alternating between her mouth and hands, she worked him until he was on the verge of coming and then backed off, repeating the cycle over and over. Stubbornly, he was refusing to ask her for permission. When he was finally trembling for release, his whole body shaking, she slowed the stroking of her hand and asked, “Do you want to come, Ben?”

His voice was tight, sounding strangled. “Yes, please, my Lady.”

Instead of bringing him over, she carefully clamped a steel cock cage around his shaft. 

Ben jerked his head up with a stifled shout, glaring at her in disbelief. 

Picking up her riding crop, she walked the length of the table slowly, dragging the crop across his abdomen and chest. Calmly, she sat down on the table beside his head. He was panting in frustration, but she simply sunk her hand into his hair. “This is what I was thinking of earlier, when you caught me daydreaming,” she said casually, running her fingers through the dark, silky waves. He watched her with dark eyes but she just kept playing with his hair.

“You have given yourself so beautifully to me, Ben. I just want one more thing and it will be the hardest for you.” She stilled her hand against his face, gazing down into his amber eyes. “I want your submission, Ben,” she said quietly. “You are tied down, but you still want control. And I know that’s what comes naturally for you, but I would be a neglectful Mistress if I didn’t help you find the peace and beauty of surrender.”

With a tender hand, she cupped his jaw and leaned down until their lips were almost touching. “You’re still…holding on.” She whispered a kiss across his lips. “Let go.”

She held his gaze another minute, stroking his full lips. 

Rising to her feet, she turned and climbed on the table to straddle his head. “Your mouth will be covered, so wiggle your feet to safeword. How long can you hold your breath?”

“I don’t know, my Lady,” he answered tightly.

“We’ll start with ten seconds, then. I’ll count it with my crop.” With that, she lowered her buttocks over his mouth and nose and tapped the end of the crop on his nipple ten times. When she rose up, she gave the command, “Breathe.”

Ben took in a shaky breath, his eyes wide and uncertain. “Are you all right?” she asked.

He swallowed. “Yes, my Lady.”

“Fifteen seconds this time.” Again, she sat on his face, occluding his mouth and nose, and tapped the count of fifteen by alternating swats between his nipples.

Rey watched him carefully, monitoring his facial expression, the tension in his muscles. When she lifted off him the fourth time, his eyes had cleared, no longer wild and dark. After the sixth time, his face was relaxed, awaiting her next move patiently. Two more times and he was loose and tranquil, his eyes trained on her, soft in that peaceful place that subs reached with total surrender. 

“Do you want to stop, Ben?”

“Not yet, my Lady,” he answered in a soft voice. “Twenty seconds, please.”

Rey smiled down at him. His calm was infectious. This time, when she lowered onto his face, she counted by tapping on the cock cage. He had gone half-erect, but once again stretched to his full length by the time she reached twenty. She gave him longer to breathe and recover before lowering herself down again. His cock swelled to the point of skin protruding between the bars. 

“Last time,” she said after the pause. “I don’t want the cage to leave marks on you.” He was so blissed-out that she didn’t know if he even realized that his girth was testing the limits of the metal clasp.

When she rose up that time, she crawled down his body and straddled his hips to gently remove the cage. He was absolutely throbbing and she bent down to take him in her mouth, soothing his hot, velvety length with her tongue.

She thought about riding him like this, but she really wanted to see his face when he came. Flinging her leg around, she grabbed the condom she’d left on the table and sheathed him. He was watching her with eager eyes as she lowered herself onto him slowly and he groaned at the sensation. “Come whenever you want,” she said breathily.

She started slow, her eyes rolling back with the stretch and pressure of being filled completely. He’d been so good and patient that she didn’t make him wait long before she was riding him hard and fast. His skin flushed as his breaths became rapid and shallow. 

Pressing her hands to his heaving, hard chest for leverage, she ground onto him, slapping down on his huge dick with long, powerful strokes. His face was glorious and a moan started low in his throat as he jerked beneath her. The delicious sound built to a cry of release that went on and on as she rode him to completion.

She had planned to rub her clit and bring herself off, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Ben’s body as he grew still. His muscles bulged from the work-out and glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. He was watching her with warm, amber eyes. 

Shifting up, she leaned around to the corners and released the cuffs from his ankles and wrists. And his collar. When she reached for a blanket, he stopped her with a soft, “Don’t.” She turned toward him and he pulled her down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “Like this,” he said. She lay there sprawled out on his chest and tasted a salty tang when she pressed her lips to his skin.

Gently, he slipped his hand beneath her and touched her sex. She was still swollen and wanting, but she’d held off, needing that last part to be all about him. He began to stroke her slowly and she moaned against his chest. There was no power exchange here, just the simple giving and receiving of pleasure that washed over her like ocean waves. She came quickly and quietly, nuzzling his throat, murmuring in gratitude and contentment. 

Her hair fanned out over them and he stroked it slowly and gently. When he lifted his head to press his lips to her hair, he murmured, “Thank you, Rey.” Another kiss. “My Lady.” 

~*~

Rey slipped on her flip-flops and slung her bags over her shoulder as she walked out of the dressing room. Ben was across the hall, leaning against the doorframe, clad in snug jeans and an even snugger t-shirt. 

She grinned up at him as he opened the door that led out to the parking lot and held it for her. Halfway across the lot, she tapped her key fob and the top of her sleek, black convertible folded back as they approached. When they got to her car, she turned. “This is me.”

He opened the door for her and slung her bags into the back. After she settled in, he leaned down to rest his forearms on the open window sill. “I had a _really_ good time tonight, Rey,” he said, his voice sounding husky. “Will you have dinner with me this week?”

Rey looked up at him. The gentle nighttime breeze ruffled his hair and she reached up to brush it from his face. “Actually, Ben,” she said in a tone that made him pay attention. “I’d rather have breakfast with you in the morning.”

His eyebrows shot up at that and she jerked her head toward the passenger’s seat. “Get in.”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” he exclaimed under his breath, dropping his own keys into his pocket and his bag into the back as he climbed in. Reaching across, he palmed her thigh and planted a kiss on her welcoming mouth.

With a grin, Rey shifted into gear and sped off into the night, his fingers strumming the inseam of her jeans, her hair streaming in the wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to The Writing Den’s House Dadam for organizing this collection! And thanks to Lexi of Dadam for suggesting the name of the club. :)
> 
> Comments are always very welcome. <3


End file.
